


Making Time : Day 5

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve and Noelani steal a moment during quarantine.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Making Time : Day 5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [making time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346407) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> So I wrote a fic called “Making Time” which was a look at what might have happened had Noelani been on the boat during season 8’s “Death at Sea.” I was done, and then I saw a comment fic prompt that was “day five in isolation” and this was the result.

“And that’s a wrap on Day Five in isolation,” Tani announced, standing and stretching and seemingly ignoring the fact that Danny had called it a day about an hour earlier. “I’m going to bed. Noelani, you coming?” 

Noelani looked up from her book. “I’ll finish this chapter, then I’ll be in,” she said and Tani actually smirked. 

“Sure thing,” she said, in a way that managed to convey the exact opposite. Noelani felt her cheeks flush but she figured it made more sense to stay silent, rather than give Tani any encouragement. Noelani wouldn’t have put it past Tani to continue teasing but instead her friend just shot her a grin before turning her gaze to Junior sitting across the table from Steve, a chess set between them. The triumphant look on Steve’s face could mean only one thing. “Junes, maybe you should call it a night too before Steve whips you again.” 

“No, I think I almost had him that time-” Junior protested. Steve leaned back in his chair and snickered and even Tani rolled her eyes. 

“You really didn’t,” she said. “Besides you look tired.” He looked up at her, as if ready to argue the point, and got a full on Tani Rey glare for his troubles. “I think you should go to bed.” 

Junior frowned but then his face cleared, his eyes going wide. “Oh, right, right.” He yawned theatrically. “Man, I’m beat. See you guys in the morning.” 

He hopped up from his chair, not looking tired in the least and headed for the bedroom he was sharing with Steve and Danny, Tani not even attempting to hide her shaking shoulders as she headed to the room and she and Noelani were sharing. 

There was a scraping noise as Steve pushed his chair back and stood up, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes met Noelani’s. “My team are not subtle.” 

Noelani chuckled as she inserted her bookmark and closed the book, her chapter forgotten. “Not even a little.” The couch dipped as Steve sat down beside her, his arm going around her shoulders as she settled into his side. “Is Danny okay? He crashed pretty early.” 

“The virus really did a number on him,” Steve said, a shudder running through him. “And it’s a big day tomorrow... getting out, getting to see Gracie and Charlie... he wants to be fighting fit, you know?” 

Noelani nodded, pushing away the memories of Danny on that boat, his face so pale, his breathing so shallow. It was easier than she might have thought, especially when Steve’s hand reached up, his fingers moving through her hair. Sure, being trapped on a boat and exposed to a deadly virus had been scary and stressful but getting kissed by Steve McGarrett definitely made up for that. 

“Besides...” Steve’s voice lowered, sending a shiver down Noelani’s spine. “Danny’s not the only one who’s looking forward to getting out of here.” 

“I know.” Noelani laid a hand on Steve’s chest. “I think Junior’s going to be looking for chess lessons...”

Steve laughed at that, loudly at first, hastily stifled in deference to the other occupants of the quarantine suite. “Funny,” Steve muttered, the hand not around her shoulders moving across her stomach, coming to rest of her hip so that she was encircled in his arms. “You’re funny.” 

“I try.” She might have tried a little more but then Steve pulled her close and rested his cheek on top of her head. She relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes and let herself dream for a moment about what might happen if there weren’t three people on the other side of very flimsy walls, if she and Steve forgot about their self imposed rules and kissed each other. Anticipation might be all very well and good but being in such close quarters with him was seriously testing her patience. 

But they had agreed - no PDA in front of the others, hence Tani’s insistence on giving them a few minutes of alone time. And they’d lasted five days, so close to freedom they could almost taste it. 

Never had the phrase “so near and yet so far” carried so much meaning. 

“Hey.” After a long silence, Steve’s voice, gentle yet amused, seemed to come from very far away. “You falling asleep on me?” 

“No.” Even to her own ears, Noelani sounded more than half asleep and she felt Steve move as he tried to sit up straight. A sound of pure disappointment tore itself from her throat without her conscious thought. It made Steve wrap his arms more tightly around her and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Tomorrow,” he said, in a tone that made it sound like a solemn promise. “Nothing’s going to stop us getting out of here and going to dinner. I promise.” 

“Tomorrow,” Noelani agreed, burying her head in his chest. 

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
